


You Could Stay A While

by denisecloyd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of past bites, This is way too short, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, but i've been stuck in johnjae hell for the past 48 hours and i had to write something, jaehyun is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisecloyd/pseuds/denisecloyd
Summary: Johnny asks Jaehyun to stay.





	You Could Stay A While

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My first Johnjae fic. This could've been much better but I'm lacking inspiration nowadays so this is the best I could do. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but it's past 1AM and I really wanted to post this before bed. I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> One more thing: I should probably mention that Jaehyun's necklace is what allows him to be out in the sun. I feel like that wasn't clear.

“The sun isn’t rising anytime soon, you know.”

Jaehyun, who was focused on buttoning his shirt as quickly as he could, turned around at the sound of Johnny’s voice. He was sprawled out on the bed, still naked, and Jaehyun had to fight down the urge to leave bite marks all over his bare chest.

“I’m aware.” He said slowly, getting back to the task at hand. Things were always slightly awkward when they weren’t fucking, mostly due to his massive crush on Johnny preventing him from acting like he normally would around a fling. Johnny didn’t seem to mind, though. He always knew how to lighten the mood, even when Jaehyun made a fool of himself by tripping over his own words when they saw each other in the hallways.

Somewhere along the way, this had become a habit for them. Once a week (usually Mondays or Thursdays, depending on their schedules), he would come to Johnny’s apartment for a ‘study session’ and end up in Johnny’s bed, with his dick buried deep in his ass. It wasn’t the kind of behavior you’d expect from someone who had been alive for so long and slept with so many people (Sicheng, who was a bit old fashioned, had almost fainted when he found out Jaehyun was getting laid on the regular), but Johnny was, undoubtedly, the best sexual partner he’d had in his three hundred and sixty five years on this earth, and he would be damned if he didn’t make the most of it while he could.

“You could stay a while. Keep me warm for a few hours. You might not feel it, but it’s cold tonight.” He got up from the bed as he spoke, making his way towards Jaehyun, who did his best not to look at him in fear of not being able to keep his hands to himself.

“Put some clothes on, then.”

His efforts not to look at Johnny went out the window when he grabbed Jaehyun’s chin and forced him to make eye contact. Johnny had beautiful eyes, brown and bright and captivating. They reminded Jaehyun of two pots of honey stored behind his eyelids. He wanted to look into those eyes for the rest of life, and knowing he couldn’t hurt him more than he cared to admit.

“Don’t be difficult.” The assertive tone Johnny used made his legs feel weak, and he thanked the gods for the position they were in, which allowed him to grip Johnny’s forearms for support. It was amazing how a human had so much power over him. He could snap Johnny’s neck with little to no effort if he wanted to, but Johnny could break him in other ways.

“I left my necklace at home.” It was a weak excuse and they both knew it. He lived ten minutes away and the sun wouldn’t be rising for the next four hours, at least.

“You and I both know you only leave that damned necklace at home so you’ll have an excuse not to spend the night.”

“That’s not true.” He lied, walking Johnny backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He pushed Johnny’s chest lightly and he got the hint, sitting on the bed and pulling Jaehyun down with him. Jaehyun sat on his lap and left a trail of kisses from his jawline to his neck, reminiscing about the day he got to sink his teeth into the soft flesh and taste Johnny’s blood for the first time, all those months ago. The blissed out expression Johnny sported when he was done was forever carved into his brain, haunting him at all hours. If vampires slept, he would’ve dreamed of it, would’ve heard the sighs of pleasure and whimpers of pain every night when he closed his eyes.

“Are you staying?”

They both knew the answer. They both knew he would say yes to anything, would walk back home in the sun if Johnny asked him to, three hundred years ago or three hundred years into the future, in this life or the next, just to see him smile.

“Just a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @lalisadyke


End file.
